crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The lost tape of Ren
Lost tape of Ren & Stimpty Everyone should know the best cartoon from John K. Ren & Stimpty. I loved this show when i was growing up. I never got to see all seasons plus the Adult cartoon ones. Well last year me and my friend wanted to watch the Ren & Stimpty all season's plus adult cartoons. i downloaded it. Me and him got to watch it and laught our asses off. But there one we forgot to watch. It was called Ren's Psychopathic Trill. At first we were like "Shit sounds funny." so we clicked on it and started watching it. But there's what happen... It started out normal you know the opening for ren & stimpty. After the opening it went to a title card called "Ren's Psychopathic Thrill" writing in blood and showing ren holding a chainsaw with bloodshot red eyes. After the title card it open to ren writing a note. I don't know what it said but he was writing like he was pissed or something. Than stimpty walks in with a glass of lemonade. He said "O Ren!" Ren snap the penical and his slowly turn his head to stare at Stimpty with his blood shot eyes and his voice sounded evil or witcked. He said "WHAT?!?" Stimpty said "You havent ate or drank in a couple of days are you ok?" As Ren got out of his chair he got closer to Stimpty and Stimpty started crying but couldn't hear it because the audio cut out. Than right before it came back the screen went black. Me and my friend started getting pissed. because it was black and nothing was happing. I almost turn off the video, but than we hear yelling and a loud slap. Not a cartoon slap but more like a real life slap. Than we heard a chainsaw starting we figure "ok he going to pertend to kill stimpty." that's when we saw it cutting though the black. It was cutting down in the middle with blood and guts flying everywhere. Than what was most disturbing was... When Ren was panting and he looked at the TV. Like he was looking at us, his words were "You shouldn't of Fucked with me!" and walked out of frame, we saw Stimpty's body all bloody and mangled. It looked real like his guts were real. I puked all over the floor. Then there was more. Ren went on a killing rampange. After it was over he was cover in blood and his eyes were black and his final words "I told you, You shouldn't of fucked with me!" he lifted the Chainsaw and cut the screen. In blood it said THE END! no ending card with ren and stimpty just that. After watching that we got rid of it and never watched it again. I believe this was the sick, twisted side of John K. There is no link to it anywhwere anymore. I tried but nothing. If you do find the link to it...Please don't watch it. It's horrifying. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes